<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I already forgave you by renard_rouge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539162">I already forgave you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge'>renard_rouge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mcduke fluff~~~~~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Duke/Heather McNamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I already forgave you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I woke up seeing pitch blackness, I stood up and realized that I was in some kind of void.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What the fuck...why am I here?', I thought to myself as I continue to look around my surroundings but became annoyed as I found nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I froze as for some reason I couldn't breathe, like someone was strangling me. Because of that I began hyperventilating, my lungs screaming for air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I lost focus for a couple of minutes but soon regained it as I heard laughter all around me, I opened my eyes as I saw that I wasn't in the void anymore, but I was in Westerburg High.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone was laughing at me, even the goddamn nobodies, and I still couldn't breathe. I tried my best to find my voice for all of them to just shut up but I can't as I'm still struggling for just one deep breathe of air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw, is little Heather gonna cry?", I heard a high-pitched voice that I was all too familiar with. I looked around for the source of the voice and I was right to who the source of that voice was, Heather McNamara.</em>
</p><p><em>I finally found some kind of balance in breathing and said, albeit shakily, "</em> <em>M-mac...what are you saying?"</em></p><p>
  <em>She laughed with such venom at my pathetic excuse of a reply, and began walking closer at me. I shrunk down by that and I knew she saw that as she grinned, but not the grin that I grew to love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mac?", she said, scoffing at my face and looked at me with her eyes clouded by nothing but disgust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are we? A lovey-dovey couple- oh yeah!", she continued as she shoved me down harshly as I fell down to the cold floor, hissing as I felt pain to my lower half and elbows by being pushed down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We aren't", she ended her statement, and looked at me with malice, and she looked around the students that gathered around us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have an announcement to make!", she says and looks back at me with disgust, "Heather Duke, the green bitch of Westerburg High, has a crush on me! She's a fucking dyke!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone boomed with laughter as they kept calling me slurs like a swarm of bees coming at an unwanted predator. I tried to block the sounds as I covered my ears with my hands but to no avail as I still hear them saying nasty shit at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Didn't know Duke's a fag!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw look, the bitch is gonna cry!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ha! Fucking Dyke!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good thing I didn't catch the disease!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Duke's done for, guess I'll reign next!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dyke!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dyke!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dyke!"</em>
</p><p>"<strong>Duke!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Duke!", Mac whisper-shouting at me, shaking me to wake up. I sat up, drenched in sweat and tried to catch my breath.</p><p>"It's just a nightmare, please calm down", Mac whispered, enveloping me in a hug. I froze, still remembering what happened at the dream, so I lightly pushed Mac away and decided not to look at her.</p><p>I stared at the wall...this looks like Chandler's room.</p><p>'Oh yeah, we had a sleepover...', I side-glanced at the bed.</p><p>'Of course...', I thought, seeing Veronica and Chandler cuddled up to eachother.</p><p>I sighed and I glanced back at Mac, hurt at what I just did. My gaze softened and I patted the spot next to me, signaling that she can sit next to me.</p><p>After a few shuffling noises Mac spoke up, "Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?", she said, having worry on all of her face. I shook my head in reply.</p><p>"I'm sorry I pushed you...it's just that the nightmare seemed real and-", I paused, it seems so hypocritical to rant off to Mac, seeing as the dream was what I did to her back then.</p><p>"And? Duke, I'm here for you, you know that", Mac said, finding my hand and intertwining hers with mine as a sign of comfort. I bit my lower lip, debating if I should tell her, and I just sighed, giving in.</p><p>"Remember that time I was shitty to you? Well, it's like that but you bullied me and...it just felt so real...and I'm kind of still guilty by it I guess...", I said looking down, not wanting to see the hurt in Mac's face.</p><p>It was such an assholish move I did back then. I lashed out all the pain and suffering Chandler gave to me at Mac who did nothing but helped me in return. Of course everything's fine now, all of us Heathers and Veronica made up after all the shitty events that happened after Veronica's crazy ex-boyfriend tried to blow the school into smithereens.</p><p>But I guess I just couldn't help but feel guilty - of course Mac almost fucking died because of me, how could I forget that?</p><p>And on top of all that, I just had to have a crush on her after all the events died down, great move Duke.</p><p>After a while, I thought Mac just left me in dead air but I got surprised as she engulfed me in a hug again.</p><p>"You know I already forgave you, right?", Mac said, looking straight at my eyes, causing me to blush a little.</p><p>"Yeah...but I couldn't get it out of my head I guess", I said. Talking about my feelings is a whole new experience to me, but we promised eachother now whenever we had any problems we'd vent it out, no matter how little. So I'm now trying to atleast open up a little.</p><p>Mac sighed, grabbing both of my hands and looked at me straight at my eyes once again.</p><p>"Duke, you know your mistakes now and you just didn't had an outlet before, and like I said I already forgave you...and if you still feel guilty about that, well I'm gonna hug you whenever you do until you don't anymore, hmp", she said, pouting with an angry face. I giggled and patted her head that made her pouted more.</p><p>"Okay okay, I'm not guilty now", I said, smiling at her. We caught gazes for a moment and for a second I thought she was blushing, I couldn't really tell because of the dark.</p><p>I bit my lower lip as I thought of an idea that might end our friendship then and there but decided to just fuck it.</p><p>"Hey...will this make you hate me?", I said. This is such a bad idea.</p><p>"Huh? Make me wh-",</p><p>I crashed my lips to hers and she froze, I stopped there but Mac quickly regained composure and reciprocated the action. We kissed for what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of seconds and we stopped to look at eachother's eyes.</p><p>"That just made me love you, you dork", Mac said, blushing and giggling at what I said earlier.</p><p>"Guess my hypothesis was wrong", I joked, goofily grinning at her response.</p><p>"Shut up and kiss me again", Mac suggested, I laughed at her eagerness but I dove in once again.</p><p>Guess that bad idea wasn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>